The invention relates generally to hot liquid wax applicators and more specifically to a portable hot liquid wax applicator and wax remover for use with the running surface of a conventional snow ski.
It has long been common practice for skiers to apply some form of wax to the running surfaces of their skis, as dictated by the snow conditions and perfection with which the skier approaches the sport.
Through the years, hot wax has been applied and old wax has been removed from skis by various methods. Wax can be melted in a container over a fire then poured on the running surface of the ski and then smoothed with a hot, flat surface, such as, a common flat iron. This method is crude, consumes considerable time, wastes wax, generally creates a mess and the finished surfaces are not always acceptable to a sophisticated skier. Larger, modern ski resorts and the like have containers of hot melted wax large enough to dip the entire running surface of the ski in for coating or recently have installed large stationary ski waxing machines. These units are, of course, too large and expensive for the weekend skier. They are not always available because of the number of skiers having limited time requiring the service and the cost of the service may be prohibitive.
There has been several attempts to provide a portable, inexpensive liquid wax applicator satisfactory for the waxing of skis. Examples of two of these devices are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,105 and 3,968,345.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,105 teaches an open laddle like container with a partially open upper surface. The upper portion of the forward wall of the container has a plurality of small bore apertures therethrough leading to an exernal slot. The bottom of the laddle like container resembles a common flat iron. A heater is provided to heat the entire device and melt wax placed in the container. The device has no means for maintaining or controlling the heat of the heater. Over heating of the device after prolonged use could result in damaging the running surface of the ski or boiling over causing injury to the user. Application of hot wax to the ski requires a two step operation; first, the device is placed on the ski surface handle up, so that hot wax can flow from the container to the ski. The device is then pulled along the ski leaving an uneven layer of wax. The device is then placed with the handle substantially parallel with the running surface and the bottom flat iron like portion is ironed across the ski surface smoothing the uneven coating of wax. The container has no provisions for a cover or lid for the open portion of the container. Any contaminate falling into the hot melted wax would either be applied to the ski surface or plug up the apertures restricting the flow of wax and the device must remain in its ironing position until the wax again solidifies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,345 teaches a device that combines a wax applicator and an edge sharpening device. The wax portion generally resembles the aforementioned patented device in that it has an open hot wax container, a plurality of apertures for the liquid wax to flow through and a flat iron like bottom surface. This device, like the aforementioned device has similar drawbacks and limitations.